User talk:SuperSaiyanKrillin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Super Saiyan 10 (Supreme Gogeta's Version) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 17:16, June 18, 2011 Hello Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. I suggest reading the rules before editing. June 18 Fan Boxes You can make a fan box by typing 23:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for you're choice! 01:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Here's your logo. July 26 come back to chat!. Soilder5679 22:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) hey i approved your accounts you can log in now!. Soilder5679 23:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) hey come back to the chat Soilder5679 20:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Iceberg Picture Sure! :D 00:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello SSK. I just wanted to let you know that you might wanna make to pics for your sig a little smaller. :P 06:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I keep mine around 35-50px. ok but 2 of those pics you used in your signature are mine Goji64 13:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes you absolutely can use War Lord Drakon in the Ice-Jin page. LSSJ4 18:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure that's not a problem but may i ask why wont you be on here anymore? Supremegogeta 23:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh i started High School and i still have time to get on. I also workut daily, play with the Dog, spend time with family, take a shower, do homework, and watch T.V. I don't know hoe but i still find time to get on the Wiki maybe you can as well can you wait until you start school and see if you can still be active? Supremegogeta 00:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message you sent me! Nappa77 took care of it, so nobody has to worry about that guy anymore! ;) Unless of course, he makes another sockpuppet account. -_-' GLAD YOU ARE BACK, I MISSED YOU! :) 15:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think he did know people here. He just felt like being a troll, and thought it would be funny if he got people on their nerves! Haha! 15:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Little brother? xD Hey, you want to hear a REALLY cool spanish song? I heard it in Europe this summer, and I totally love it! 15:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean, whats the word? xD I was just gonna give you the link to a very awesome song! 16:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL xD I love your avatar, I can see it more clearly now! Oh the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fjYYEhAffk Its awesome! 16:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HELLO Hey SuperSaiyanKrillin!How do you create moving pictures?Please answer me.And you do cool fan fictions![[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 12:29, October 3, 2011 Okay I see.... Go here read and comment if you would like :D Nappa77 why do you dont like everyone to know that your pages are your property?MajesticStardustDragon002 17:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your character Vogeta and add anything from the stories he will be in to the Vogeta page? Chix777 19:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 Congratulations! Congratulations! You have been chosen as this month's user of the month! :D 22:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) awesome pic!!!!!MajesticStardustDragon002 17:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) SSK PLEASE, PLEASE stop adding un-needed category doubles to pages like Male and Saiyan!!!! November 6 EY SSK can you make me one of those userboxes like you and Gotek have? ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 22:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hey sk, can you come to my wiki? ill make you a admin,chat moderater,rollback, or beroucrat*! the name is OmegaDragonBall.wikia.com MajesticStardustDragon002 21:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Join my wiki. Were at 220 pages http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity hey, sorry i didnt reply. anyway, my race shall be 1/2 kern 1/2 saiyajin, mah avatar shall be teen chichi, and i guess mah name shall be nimbus 45px[[User:Nimbus.69|'♥~FEAR DEH POWA OF DEH KURAMA PLUSHIE~♥' ]]45px 18:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in Dragon Ball New Life? I am the Armageddon!| 20:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you use this photo I made instead? December 9 Wiki Hey, I thought you were joining my Wiki.... 07:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm begging you to please add me to the fan fiction that your doing with Tien88 and stuff, please *holds hands together* King of Crossovers 15:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in Dragon Ball Life? I want to be half saiyan and half human. I am the Armageddon!| 17:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's comprimise I would like to be TDG, and I would like to be saiyan, like Gohan with yellow hair and a green gi King of Crossovers 22:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in Dragon Ball New Life? Can I be half saiyan and half human? And have the power to warp space? I am the Armageddon!| 23:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) - , }} Why can't I be in Dragon Ball New Life? I already asked before. I am the Armageddon!| 20:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey SSK. I must ask, why did you get rid of the space in your characters name and the series he is in? It looks much better the way it did when I changed it, and all your other page names have the space. Like Janemba (DBAT), not Janemba(DBAT). 20:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, just wondering if there was a reason. 20:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Why do you wanna kill me King of Crossovers 02:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You're SupremeKrillin of Chatango right? King of Crossovers 13:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) When will I start in Dragon Ball New Life? I created the Supernovian race already. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed]]' with me' 18:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead! Did you actually make that sig or steal it? And tell the truth!! December 20 What I meant was did you copy the code from another sig and change it for your sig? Also do you want me to make you a banner like and ? December 20 Here's your banner SSK. What do you think? December 20 hello, i hear your the one that made the time(character) page, can i make a character that is friends with time? SS3Tre Re:Sand A sandbox is basically a page for experimenting and testing out different ways of editing. Your welcome. And MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO!! may Tre be in the Fire ice-jin saga? Trevantee,The space saiyan 22:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) got it, as long as i know you would if you could i'm happy. Trevantee,The space saiyan 23:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) P.s The fact that you called the first character i made on this wiki awesome makes it even better!!! Trevantee,The space saiyan 23:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) P.ss Another thing, MARRY CHRISMAS TO YOU MAN!!! Trevantee,The space saiyan 23:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to make the page for the Race right now. I'm going to put the name later ok. Trevantee,The space saiyan 06:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) if you can, come to the db wiki chat and we can talk about it ok? Trevantee,The space saiyan 06:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry i wasn't on chat when you came on, i was sending you a message Trevantee,The space saiyan 06:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) i've made the page, Unknown race, look at Gotek's comment on the name for our race. Trevantee,The space saiyan 16:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) what type of changes? Trevantee,The space saiyan 18:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to make a Dragon Ball: New Life page? 02:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, this is TDG King of Crossovers what do you think SSK? Trevantee,The space saiyan 13:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Which picture is eviler? Chiller link Not sure if you're the anon that vandalized my Chiller page but I noticed you added a link. I had to remove it since I didn't add it and you added withouy my permission. I removed the link as this different character than Chilled and don't add stuff without asking me again please thanks Supersaiyan09 23:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) sorry about that, if your still here and you want to continue what we where doing, come back on chat Trevantee,The space saiyan 07:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Because I hate looking at that blank pic it may be a selfesh rule but hey I think I desrve a treat for making the Wiki. lol Supremegogeta 22:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply I am chillin out to some music then later gonna workout for the first time since two or three weeks. lol I ahve been slacking so what's up? Supremegogeta 23:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh have fun at church I always got bored there so I don't go anymore. By the way I liked the last text bubble you sent me the Cell Jr. one was neat. ☺ Supremegogeta 23:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hey, have you done any pictures? I mean, like taking a picture, and editing it? How do you do that? What program? [[User:AssassinHood|'Assassinhood]] 22:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey SSK, why the heck did you copy my userpage!?! That really bothers me! I put a lot of work and time into that to make it awesome and unique then you just go and copy and paste it!!! January 14 'Lo! Now... Are you REALLY a Lucky Star fan, or do you just like the picture? 01:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You just disappointed me. :/ 01:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Adding a bit of story I think would make it better. I suppose Fight to the Finish 2 is okay, maybe Fight to the Finish 2: (INSERT SOMETHING HERE)? If your thinking of adding a story maybe it could involve why the villains returned and came back in the previous fic. At the end of the first one 'we' were going to the hospital, maybe you could start the fic there? As for email, I only give out my email to people I trust not to give it out to anyone else such as in group emails. ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 03:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) No I know the villains will change, I meant that possibly the next set could explain how/why the villains came in the previous fic. What about Fight to the Finish 2: The Villain's Plot? ''Randomly thought of it xD It would help if I knew more about the story though -_- Oh well. Thanks for understanding ^^ ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 03:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I said ''Fight to the Finish 2: The Villain's Plot, glad you liked it ^^ How are things going for you recently? (Nice talk bubble BTW) ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 03:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Good luck on the story. So far I'm doing good but a bit bored xD ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 04:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm prillin101 (Most known as jeenking) and I'm an aspiring underknown fanon writer and wanted to know if you wanted to read my fanon, its a new series called The Rise of the Nameks. Prillin101 00:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) 1. Why did you steal my title as Piccolo? 2. How did you do that stuff on your page? 03:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey?! I SAW YOUR USER PAGE AND SAW YOUR LAST SIG. YOU COPIED THAT FROM ME DIDN'T YOU?! *eye twitches*. But, seriously. Why must you copy me? I also want to talk to you on another thing. You undid my revision on that "Nimbus" page. Why? The article was fan-made and it was a user character. I don't understand? 03:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well you should rename it then. It'll just mislead some people. Well, in my books it it somewhat copying, but whatever. I'm accused of copying people as well so it's no biggie. 03:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You can use the Plasma pic. 20:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Been a While Hey SSK. I checked out the ending of FJS. Can't wait for RS. 6:14 MST March 11th, 2012 Making a Character Hey SSK, remember Temrixus 1/4 Saiyan, 1/4 Marxian, 1/4 Luxerian, 1/4 Kyandian? Well, it's been so long, that I'm gonna make him now. Can I still us the Luxerian and Kyandian? 7:36 MDT May 15, 2012 Using a few Characters hi SSK can I use Vogeta, Gogito and Vogito Thanx, if I can I nearly allways forget that :( All ozzy 08:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Awsome army : ) All ozzy 05:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC)